Behind the Facade
by bluejay
Summary: Officer Grayson runs into a case that isn't as it seems. So he goes to someone whose specialty is looking past the norm.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This was the first story I worked on to get out of a years-long writing hiatus. And yes, there is a prequel to this story which I will post at a later date.

"It's an open and shut case." I told Harry the moment we stepped into the apartment. "Scott Nichols came home, had an argument with his wife, and apparently got pissed off enough to kill her. Then, when he realized what he did, he went insane with guilt."

"How did he kill her?" Harry carefully walked the perimeter of the apartment, his dark eyes darting here and there.

"Stabbed with a kitchen knife." I picked my way through the blood spatters and broken furniture littering the floor. It was just as messy when we left, and the police tape was still intact over the door. "It's already been bagged and tagged. Only prints found were Nichols' and his wife's. Like I said, open and shut case."

"But you don't think so."

"They're too clean." I gestured at the debris surrounding us. "If you had a fight as messy as this, I'd expect a lot more cuts and bruises. There's too much blood all over the place and Nichols didn't have a scratch on him."

"And your fellow cops?"

"BPD may have cleaned up its act recently, but there're still some bad apples around."

"Ah." Harry crouched down to inspect a blood spatter. "That still isn't why you hired me for."

I grinned at the wizard. "What if I just wanted a second opinion. One that I could trust?"

Harry gave me a look. "You've been doing this since you were a kid. And you learned it from the best. If you wanted a second opinion, why didn't you ask _him_?"

I held up my hands in surrender. No need to ask who he was referring to. Bruce still holds the title of World's Greatest Detective. "Okay, okay. I had Oracle do a little research. Turns out Nichols has a brother named Peter. Young. Runs with a bad crowd. And," I met his gaze squarely, "a member of the Paranet."

"Stars and stones." Harry sighed audibly and nodded. He rose to his feet and went to the door. "Come on."

I turned and followed him. "Where are we going?"

"To St. Jude's."

"Why?"

"There were four people in the apartment that night. And Scott Nichols is our only available witness."

For a moment, I could only stare at his retreating back before I ran to catch up to him. We were in my car and on the way to Nichols' hospital before I asked him, "How are you going to get the information out of him?"

Harry simply grinned. "Magic."


	2. Chapter 2

It took us more than half an hour to reach Nichol's room. Taylor was on duty that night; I told him I was simply doing a follow-up with a consultant in tow and he let us in. It was clear from his face though, that he didn't think much of what we'll be getting from this.

Harry had said he sometimes got called as a consultant for Chicago PD's Special Investigations, but I didn't bother telling Taylor that. There was no need for him to suspect that I was actually consulting with Chicago's only professional wizard.

Nichols was on his back, his eyes wide open and staring at the ceiling. And he was mumbling "...kill you...kill you..." over and over again; just as when the cops found him.

Harry stepped closer to the bed. He had left his staff in the car – for which I was thankful. Hard to imagine going through the front doors with _that _in tow.

I watched as he reached out and plucked something from Nichol's head.

Then all hell broke loose.

Nichols started thrashing, screaming "I'll kill you, you bitch! I'll kill you!"

Harry scrambled to hold the man down by the arms, and I leapt to get his feet. Nichols was strong, and – I'm no lightweight either, but – he almost managed to fight us off.

Taylor burst through the door.

He took one look at everything, then lunged to help Harry. "What did you guys do!"

"Woke him up." Harry grunted as Nichol's head suddenly bashed him. "Hell's bells! Nichols! Scott Nichols! Stop fighting!"

Immediately, I knew what Harry was trying to do. I quickly adopted my best Bat-voice and ordered, "Nichols! Stand down!"

The man gave a final jerk then lay still, his eyes closed and his breath heaving.

Carefully, the three of us backed away. Did we hurt Nichols? I hoped not. I hoped we wouldn't have a recount of what just happened, either. In fact, I'm not even sure _what_ happened.

"Mr. Nichols?" there was a voice from the doorway.

We all turned to find a nurse peeking in, her face worried.

Then came the sort of miracle Harry was known for.

Scott Nichols, who was unresponsive for two days straight, opened his eyes and spoke.


	3. Chapter 3

"Who the hell are you?"

The nurse squeaked and hurriedly came into the room. "Mr. Nichols? Can you understand me?"

"Yeah, yeah," the man nodded. "Now tell me who the hell are you people and what the hell am I doing in a hospital?"

"I'll get the doctor!" the nurse squeaked again and ran off.

Taylor treated both Harry and me to a shocked stare before turning back to Nichols. "Mr. Nichols, I'm Officer Taylor. This is Officer Grayson, and..."

"Mr. Dresden." I offered.

"...Mr. Dresden. You're in Rabe's Memorial being treated for..."

"For what?" Nichols asked impatiently. "What am I doing stuck here, surrounded by cops?"

"Err, what was the last thing you remember?" Taylor was obviously uncomfortable. I couldn't blame him. How do you tell someone he was in a hospital for being insane?

"The last thing I remember," the man leaned back, deep in thought. "Last thing...I'd just come home from work. Linda already had dinner waiting: roast beef with gravy and mashed potatoes. My favorite." He smiled fondly. "Yesterday was our anniversary. We were planning to go out but Peter said he'd be dropping by last night..."

"And then what?" Taylor prompted.

"And then..." Nichols frowned. "Peter came late. Dinner was over for hours and..."

I caught Taylor's glance at me and Harry. I knew what he was thinking: there were only evidence to place Scott and Linda Nichols in the apartment, and _no one else._

"Mr. Nichols," Taylor interrupted. "Do you know what date today is?"

"Sure. September 16th. Thursday."

"Err." Taylor was very nervous now, so I decided to help him out.

"It's September 18th now, Mr. Nichols." I said. "You've been out for two days."

He shot up in shock. "What! I'm not sick! How could I have been..." Nichols' face paled. "Oh god. Peter. And Linda. Oh god!"

Taylor stepped closer. "Sir? Are you alright?"

"Oh my god..." the man was trembling now, staring at his hands. "I killed her. Oh god, I killed her."

"Mr. Nichols, I suggest you-"

The man turned pain-filled eyes at Taylor. "I killed her, don't you get it! These hands killed her! But I wasn't moving them!"


	4. Chapter 4

Taylor stared in shock, but I was already suspecting Nichols didn't kill his wife.

It was Harry who stepped in this time – I noticed he didn't look as surprised as we were – and spoke casually. "It was Peter, right? He was the one pulling your strings. Turned you into a puppet."

I gaped at him. Nichols...was _made_ to kill his wife, by his own _brother_? I could hardly imagine-

"It wasn't his fault!" Nichols yelled, tears running down his face. "It was-"

"The woman behind him, I know."

I kept my stare on the wizard. My head ran in circles and tangents. How did he know all this?

The doctor chose that moment to burst in through the door, accompanied by a gaggle of nurses. He immediately ordered everyone else to get out while they checked on the patient. Harry and I went along silently, though I could feel Taylor's intent stare on our backs.

And as expected, he burst as soon as the door shut.

"What was that? What the hell was that?"

Harry and I exchanged looks – me to warn him not to say much and him to confirm what I'd just warned him about. It was tough enough having to hide being a vigilante while being a cop, and it got that much tougher when the case involved a code Charlie Alpha Papa Echo: CAPE.

Harry shrugged in reply. "That was a conversation. You know, you talk, I talk, and we both agree that life sucks."

I bit my lip to keep from laughing. Taylor wasn't having any of it though.

"10 minutes ago, Nichols was unresponsive and declared insane. You two went in there, and now he's almost...normal. Except for the wild story. What the hell did you do?"

"We just looked at him," I told Taylor with a shrug. Which was the truth, in a way. "I guess we were just lucky."

Taylor exhaled noisily. "Right. Lucky." His eyes said he didn't believe me, though.

"We ahh, we need to..." I did some furious thinking, "...do a follow up on where Peter Nichols is. Later!"

I hurriedly dragged Harry with me before Taylor could protest. I didn't want to add to the stack of paperwork on my desk. It was almost ready to become the Leaning Tower.


	5. Chapter 5

When we got to my car, I finally let loose. "Okay, how did you know all that?"

Harry grinned and began, "Elementary, my dear-"

I held up a hand. "Harry, I've been trained by the best, and I've been doing this since I was 9. I don't think even Sherlock Holmes can deduce anything with that little evidence." And judging from Peter Nichols being involved, I suspect his 'bad crowd' was in on it too. And therefore, "...the job was cleaned by professionals, no less."

"Actually, Sherlock would probably reach the same conclusion if he knew about the rules I live by." The wizard chuckled.

I blinked at him and thought back on everything magical he taught me: about the circles, the things that go bump, the White Council, the Seven Laws of Magic, and... "Threshold."

"Bingo."

Encouraged, I followed that thought to its conclusion. "For Scott Nichols to kill his wife and then go insane while making the apartment spotless is highly improbable, if not impossible. So either someone murdered Linda Nichols then cleaned it up, or someone _made_ Scott do it. But if someone else actually stabbed her, then that doesn't explain why Scott suddenly went insane. It's too convenient. So it's the second option. Someone made Scott do the deed, and then also made him insane."

"And what does that give you?"

"You told me a threshold keeps most supernatural powers away." I continued, feeling like I was in one of Bruce's training sessions in detective work. Harry had said thresholds were fields of energy surrounding a residence. And that a lot of domestic energy makes for a strong threshold. It was why Harry didn't have to set up wards in Wayne Manor as opposed to my apartment. The Manor had a lot of history; and as dysfunctional as we (me, Bruce, Alfred, Tim) were, we're still family.

"The Nichols has been living as a couple for some years in that apartment – enough to create a minor threshold. But then there's the mind control. You said it takes a lot of power to do something like that. So for someone to have enough power for mind control while inside that barrier means it has to be someone who was invited..."

"Or someone who already had an invite." Harry grinned at me. "Scott Nichols has a brother. A _minor practitioner _brother. Who was also expected to come visit."

I blew out my breath. "He probably wouldn't be psychotic enough to do _that _to his own brother. So someone else told him to do it." I met Harry's gaze. "If we find Peter Nichols, we find our killer. Can you track him?"

Harry held up his right fist, clutching something invisible. "Magic residue," he explained when I stared at him in confusion. "It's what Peter left on his brother to bind his silence."

I nodded grimly and started the car. Some people just seem to delight in defiling a loving family. I've lost my first one when I was 9, and I'm glad to have found another in Bruce, Alfred, Tim, Cass, Babs. There's no way I'd let my family be hurt without a fight.


	6. Chapter 6

"What made you think it was a woman behind this?" I asked Harry to distract myself from the rage.

To my surprise, Harry actually sounded embarrassed when he answered, "I've been called a chauvinist pig a couple of times."

I laughed and drove to find Peter Nichols.

Even with Harry's guiding, it still took us a few hours to find the sleazy bar the trail led to. It was tough navigating busy streets using directions that pointed straight to the goal, regardless of what was in between.

"Wait," Harry pulled me into an alley a block away. He was already starting to draw a chalk circle around us as he explained. "Peter Nichols had enough juice to enthrall his brother. He might be able to do the same to you."

"What do you have in mind?"

"A spell of protection against mental invasions. I need a couple strands of your hair."

I complied unquestioningly. Harry had done this for me before, and I trusted him. He pulled out a silver chain bracelet from his pocket and tied my hair to it.

"I forgot to give this to you." He said absently. "It's the protection your dad wanted me to make. I've already set a few simple spells on it – nothing that would need regular maintenance – adding one more wouldn't hurt."

"And you need to set it to me, right? Like customizing settings."

Harry grinned. "Could make a practitioner out of you yet."

"No thanks. We both know someone who still doesn't trust magic." No need to specify who I was referring to. I smirked at the wizard's snort.

Harry held the bracelet tightly in his fist as he closed his eyes and incanted, "_Defendre memorarius_."

I didn't feel anything. But when he placed the bracelet on me, a wave of power ran across my skin – like a cool wind blowing on me. I held up the trinket for a closer look. It was a series of silver circles in a chain. "So what does it do?"

"It's like my force rings." Harry broke the chalk circle with a foot. "It gathers energy from movement and uses that to deflect a single physical charge. Like a good block in martial arts."

"Redirect the opposing force instead of wasting energy meeting it equally."

"Exactly."

I ran a finger along the chain; it felt like a normal bracelet. Hopefully my usual run of enemies would leave it alone if it looks inconspicuous. Maybe I could slip a lock pick through the rings...

"Up to how big an object could it deflect?"

"From a bullet to a charging elephant."

I gave him a look at the mention of 'elephant'.

"What?"

I shook my head and turned back to the bracelet. Time enough for explanations after the case. "Can this thing deflect missiles?"

Harry raised an eyebrow then looked at me thoughtfully. "It should work, given enough charge. In theory. But," He gazed at me intently. "You're not planning on testing out this theory, are you?"

" 'Course not! Bruce wouldn't let me."

"Good. Besides, I think having an Amazon with you instead is a sight better."

"Can't fault you there!" I grinned and turned to lead the way out of the alley. "So the bracelet recharges every time I swing my arm?"

The wizard nodded. "I figure you do a lot of swinging around, so recharging shouldn't have to be a conscious effort." Then he smiled. "I had to consult my assistant over this, but the trigger word is 'Rube.'"

I had to laugh. There's no way I'll forget that one.


	7. Chapter 7

The bar was almost full. The tables all had 3 or more people seated, engrossed with their conversations. The only one who didn't seem to be busy was the bartender who was wiping the counter. None of the patrons looked friendly, so I thought he might be our best lead in finding Peter.

"I'll do the talking," I told Harry as we made our way to the bartender. It wasn't because I had bartending experience, but Harry was known to be 'diplomatically challenged' as he told me once. I don't want to be kicked out of yet another bar.

"What can I get for you two?" the bartender asked. He seemed friendly enough, though I doubt that'd still be the case when we leave. I've had years of experience of bartenders being in on the gang that ran bars as a front.

I decided the concerned friend act might be helpful. "Hey, we're just looking for Peter Nichols. His brother said he might be here."

The bartender's eyes narrowed. Bingo. "What's it to you?"

I shrugged and grinned sheepishly, "Scott's in the hospital. Said he's worried for his brother. Peter's from out of town, you know. We promised Scott we'd look out for him."

The bartender held my gaze with a frown for a moment, and then shook his head. "Sorry. Can't help you there." He flicked his eyes to the doors then turned around and ignored us.

If I hadn't been trained so well, I'd have missed that nervous gesture.

"Come on," I dragged a puzzled Harry out of the bar, signalling to him to keep silent. I had a hunch there was something we needed to look at outside.

And there was.

Peter Nichols was lurking in the alley, waiting for us.

"I heard you talking to Gen."

"Peter Nichols, I take it." I said.

The young man nodded and stepped back into the alley beside the bar. We followed cautiously. I kept my senses alert for possible traps and noticed Harry had his shield bracelet out. Times like this, I was almost relieved to have a wizard for backup; and that said wizard has a lot of combat experience.

Peter was leaning against the wall when we reached him, his posture relaxed though his hands kept shaking even thrust deep in his pockets. He was young, not yet of college age.

"Is it true? Did Scott tell you where to find me?" the boy asked. The disinterest in his tone sounded feigned. So he didn't want people finding out his concern for his brother?

Harry replied before I could. "He didn't say anything. _We_ tracked you here."

Peter blinked, his hands stilling. "How?"

"Your binding's clumsy. Easy to spot."

"You...you broke it?"

Harry nodded.

Peter's face paled. "Oh god, she's going to kill me. Oh god!"

I quickly stepped in front of the panicking teen. "Who's she, Peter? Who's going to kill you?"

"I am." came a woman's voice from behind the boy.

I glanced up to see a dark blonde-haired woman. She was pretty and her body-hugging outfit gave credit to her shapely figure, but I'd been surrounded by beautiful heroines since I was a kid and she didn't hold a candle to any of them. I didn't like the cruel glint in her dark eyes.

"I am Rosa Valentin." She said.


	8. Chapter 8

Valentin...I remember that name. Vice had been after her for a few months now for drug smuggling. She'd been making a lot of headway with the local runners, somehow convincing them to ally themselves with her despite the bigger cuts she demanded. Now I realize just how she managed to be so persuasive; Peter must have done it.

"We were just going to take Peter to his brother," I hedged, watching four thugs lining themselves behind her. It would be just like Valentin to have her own security detail ready for anything.

"I don't care about his brother. Or his brother's wife." She sneered as Peter flinched. Looks like Scott was telling the truth about who had his wife killed. "I only care about my business. And you are interfering. Peter..."

"No!" Peter was violently shaking his head. "I won't do it! Not anymore!"

"You are mine, Peter! Do as I say!"

"The kid doesn't want to commit murder," Harry interrupted as I readied myself to move. "I'd say you can't force him to."

Rosa glared at us. "Then I will. Boys!"

I tackled Peter to the ground as gunfire erupted around us. Harry held up his arm; bluish sparks lit whenever a bullet hit the invisible shield that came from his bracelet. I glanced at the four gunmen beside Rosa and thought I recognized some of the patrons in the bar. It figures; the customers were also in on the deal.

There was a snap above me.

I glanced up.

A worn-out street sign hanging lopsided over my head. A stray bullet must have cut one of its cables and the remaining one can't handle the weight. If I don't move now, both Peter and I would be hit. But Peter's practically petrified with fear. Only one chance left...I'd been meaning to test it out anyway.

I raised my arm as the final cable snapped.

"Rube!" I didn't feel anything; no invisible force or sudden winds. But the street sign flew over us to land beside the gunmen.

The gunmen jumped.

I sprang into motion.

A right hook and a spinning kick took down the two nearest me. I rolled under the fists of the third. My right leg snapped out and shoved the fourth off-balance. While down, I snagged the third's arm and threw him over my head and onto the fourth. There was a soft whack as the two knocked themselves out.

The second had gotten a knife out. I rolled onto my palms and kicked out with both legs. This time, when the man went down, he _stayed_ down.

I was on my feet and checking on the felled gunmen when I realized I didn't hear anything from Harry.

Fear stabbed into me as I turned to look.

Harry had his right hand out – the one without the glove – and was watching Rosa. She had an arm around Peter's neck, and a gun against his temple.

"Last chance, Peter." She snarled. "Convince these two to kill each other."


	9. Chapter 9

Peter was visibly trembling. But he raised his head and looked at us.

I met his gaze squarely. There was a slight pressure, like something poked my head but it was too weak I might have imagined it.

The boy dropped his head. "I can't! I can't!"

Rosa shook him. "Just do it! Or I'll kill you!"

"I can't! T-there's something...something's blocking them! I couldn't-"

"Couldn't whammy us?" Harry interrupted. "You're not even close."

"What? What do you mean?"

"Putting the whammy on complete strangers. You'll need either a lot of juice or a lot of time to get someone to go against conditioning and commit murder; not to mention you'll have to go through the protection spell I did. And right now, kid? You don't have either." His gaze grew intense. "But when you share blood ties like family, you won't need as much."

"Oh god..." Peter moaned.

"You do also know there're strict Laws for people like us? And you just broke one of them."

"Oh god!"

Rosa had gotten impatient by this time and shook the boy again. Her eyes though, stayed on the wizard. "Forget the law! Kill them!"

But Peter kept blubbering, and so she aimed the gun at Harry. "Say goodbye, hero."

"_Forzare!"_

I watched, amused, as the old street sign behind her flew at her head with a loud thud.

My amusement turned to horror when her finger twitched out a bullet at the last second.

The wizard jerked backwards as the bullet hit.

"Harry!"

But he remained standing.

"I'm okay." He said as his right hand reached up and plucked something out of his shoulder.

I stepped closer to see that it was the bullet; flattened as though it had hit solid metal.

"Wha-?"

"Spell-protected coat." Harry grinned at me. "Did you think my leather duster was only a fashion statement?"

"No," I grinned back, relieved. "I thought it was part of your superhero costume."

"Stars and stones, Dick! I've got enemies numbering more than thrice my fingers and toes, and you want to add to them?"

I shrugged. "I hear the JLA's looking to add to their mage ranks."

"Hell's bells!"

I was still chuckling as I went to check on Peter.

The boy remained where he had fallen, openly gaping at Harry.

"So, you couldn't have helped take out the thugs earlier?" I asked the wizard.

"Vanilla mortals. I'm not allowed to use excessive force. And evil lady was doing the hostage thing before I could do my wizard thing." He gestured at Peter. "He alright?"

I nodded and got to my feet. "He's fine. I think he's just shocked." I glanced back at the gunmen still lying unconscious on the ground. "I guess I'd better call for backup on this one."

Harry was looking dubious. "I'm not an expert on police procedures, but weren't you supposed to announce yourself a cop first?"

"Vice had been looking for Valentin. I could probably get her for attempted murder and let them handle the rest."

"That wouldn't look good for Scott, though. He's still technically under arrest for murder."

I shrugged and said with a sigh, "Without a credible testimony, there's only so much you can do with a wild story like this."

"I-I'll testify," Peter said weakly from the ground. He still hadn't stood up.

Harry and I both glanced down at him.

"I'll testify." He repeated more firmly. "It's my fault Scott...I mean, Linda was killed. I-I thought I had a place be-beside R-Rosa. But all s-she wanted was for me t-to..."

"Whammy her rivals." Harry supplied.

Peter nodded sadly. "S-she took me in w-when I started realizing I c-could 'convince' people. She said it was a g-gift. And I liked doing it. Until she made me do..._that_. To Scott." He shivered and looked up at the wizard. "But you...you could _do_ stuff. I _saw _you."

Harry stepped closer and patted the boy on the shoulder. "Tell you the truth kid, it _is_ a gift. It's like mine, only weaker. And you have a choice on how to use it." He avoided Peter's gaze. "You can even get rid of it, if you want."

The youth's eyes widened and he clutched at Harry's hand. "How. Tell me how!"

The wizard smiled grimly. "Just stop using it. It's like a muscle. If you don't exercise it, it'll a."

"That's it?"

"That's it, kid."

"A-and the Laws? The ones you were talking about?"

Harry sighed. "I'll have to do some fast talking. But if you swear off your magic..."

"I will! I swear! I don't want to do this anymore!"


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Prequel story coming soon ;)

Several hours later, Rosa Valentin and her gang had been arrested for the murder of Linda Nichols as well as numerous counts of smuggling. Peter Nichols was similarly arrested, but a deal was being struck on his having a reduced sentence. His brother, Scott, was released from the hospital but he had to go for counselling. He suffered through nightmares for days, possibly for years, Harry had said.

Peter swore never to use his 'powers' again.

"So," I watched Harry renew the wards he'd put up on my apartment when last he was here.

"You told me about your Seven Laws. But you didn't tell me about the punishment for breaking them."

The wizard paused in his work to look at me. "Are you sure you want to know?"

I nodded.

Harry turned to stare out the window. "Execution. By beheading."

I felt the blood drain from my face. "W-What?"

"There are...isolated cases. But usually when you're caught breaking one of the Laws, it's off with your head." He looked back at me. "There are two paths to a strong practitioner: being a wizard or a warlock.

"Usually, you start out to be a wizard. But the power manifests during puberty – the age where people aren't known for control – so there's a lot of tendency to do things, good or bad. And once you've done bad," he shrugged. "It gets easier the next time. That's when you start going down the dark side.

"That's the reason for execution. When you go the warlock path, break enough Laws, there's no turning back."

Silence reigned as I remembered what I knew of Harry's life, of how he had been forced to kill his first mentor in self-defence.

"It almost happened to you, right?" I was stunned at the horror he had to face and the horror of what he narrowly escaped from.

Harry smiled. "I was lucky. Someone stood up for me and took me in. Like you were lucky."

I answered him with a smile of my own. Yeah, I was lucky alright. Bruce found me and took me in at a time when nobody wanted me. If it wasn't for him, I'd probably be dead. Harry and I shared that.

Speaking of sharing...

"Wait, what about Peter Nichols?" I demanded. "Is he going to be executed too?"

To my surprise, Harry laughed. "Peter's a part of the Paranet; which means he's too weak a practitioner to join the White Council, which is my league. So to the White Council – the ones who enforces the Laws – he's small fry and not worth the attention."

"So he'll be alright?"

"If he completely swears off magic, he will. He'll live life as a vanilla mortal."

I smiled in relief. "Thanks, Harry."

"You're still paying me, right? No thanks necessary."

"Don't worry. I included a bonus."

Harry blinked. "Uh, you didn't have to."

"You helped solve this case in a few hours. I'd say you deserved it."

"Oh. Uhm. Thanks." He turned back to the ward he was re-painting. "So what's the deal with you and elephants?"

I grinned as I replied, "My childhood best friend is an elephant."

"Oh. From the circus?"

I nodded.

"I've never been to the circus."

My jaw dropped. "Never?"

"Haven't had time to. And my childhood wasn't exactly normal."

"Neither was mine." I grinned widely as an idea struck me. "So, when are you planning to return to Chicago?"

END


End file.
